1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide cover mounting technology and more particularly, to a slide cover mounting structure for use in an electronic device, for example, tablet computer, for allowing a top cover to be moved horizontally relative to a base panel and then lifted from a horizontal position to a tilted position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following development and function improvement of touch control technology, tablet computer has become popular. The LCD screen of a tablet computer is located on the outer surface of the computer for convenient operation.
However, the use of a keyboard is a common practice to most people for, for example, text word input. There are tablet computers that comprise an operating system end arranged at the bottom side of the LCD display panel. Thus, the LCD display panel can be moved horizontally relative to the operating system end and then lifted to a tilted position so that the user can use the keyboard on the operating system end.
To satisfy this operation, a special slide cover mounting arrangement is necessary. The known slide cover mounting arrangement comprises a pair of hinges, a pair of sliding rail holders and sliding rails. However, this design does not allow smooth lifting of the LCD display panel. Gear and gear rack may be added to distribute the applied push force evenly. However, the gear will be disengaged from the gear rack when the user lifts the LCD display panel from the operating system end, and will be pushed back into engagement with the gear rack when the user closes the LCD display panel. Because the gear is not constantly kept in mesh with the gear rack, the LCD display panel may be erroneously biased from position.